Mean't To Be
by raelovestwilight95
Summary: "I think I love him." I whispered to my best friend. "But, Ali you don't even know his name." He whispered back. I smiled at him. "Just like you are in love with my older sister and have never uttered a single word to her." He sighed, "That's...different." All Human, normal pairings. B/E, A/J, R/Em. Alice's POV (: I hope you enjoy. Please Review! This is my first FF.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyers. I may wish that I came up with these wonderful characters, but I did not. The Twilight world and everyone in it belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter 1 Soul Mates

"Belly do you believe in soul mates?" Bella looked thoughtful, her eyebrows pulled together. "Well Ali, Mommy and daddy are soul mates right?" That was a good answer but, "But does everyone have one?" Bella smiled at me. "I think so." I smiled back at my sister. "Good that means we have soul mates." Bella laughed. "Yes Ali. That's how all of Jane Austen's books are. Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, Emma and Mr. Knightly." I made a face at my sister. I sighed. "You're so weird Belly. What first grader reads books that old?" Bella rolled her eyes at me. "But I guess it's good, because then you know things like if soul mates are real." she seemed happy with what I said because she smiled at me. "You're weird too Ali." okay maybe that's true. "Yesterday you made Jessica scream because you said there was going to be a spider hiding on her seat on the bus. Then there was. I know you didn't put it there because you don't like spiders." I know things. "Were both weird because we're sisters." I said smartly. "Bella Alice!" our mother called from down stairs. We grudgingly got up and walked down stairs from our room. We gave each other suspicious looks; mommy normally didn't call us down stairs until dinner. As we walked down stairs I smiled. "I smell peppermint!" I giggled to my sister. At that moment we both ran down the stairs. "Grandma Swan!" she shouted together. We heard laughing as we bounded into the kitchen. There she was. Grandma Caroline swan. She smiled at us. "My two favorite grandchildren!" Bella and I laughed. "Hey grandma what about me!" our big brother Emmett was walking in from the back door. Emmett is eight, he is in second grade. Bella seven is eleven months older than me, right now I am six and we're both in first grade. The adults laughed at him. Emmett ran into grandma and gave her one of his bear hugs. "Oh Emmett I didn't forget about you." she gave him a sly smile. "s'kay you just said that so Belly and Ali don't feel bad!" Emmett exclaimed. Bella and I gasped and smacked Emmett. He laughed at us and yelled "Stop tickling me!" Bella gave him a dirty look and I smacked his arm as hard as I could. Emmett just laughed at my try. "alright alright. I love you all equally!" grandma bellowed. She and Emmett are alike. Big bear hugs and loud voices. I learned the word bellowed from Bella. She always says it when she explains Emmett's voice. "Alright well thanks for watching the kids mom. Charlie and I won't be long." our mom kissed grandma on the check and walked outside. Dad turned to us all. He looked sad, "be good for grandma. Love ya kids" Bella and I gave dad a hug and Emmett saluted him. "Yes sir! I'll make sure the girls don't cause any trouble!" Bella giggled at Emmys silliness. We were always good. Dad laughed, he must think the same thing. Grandma looked sad too. "Grandma why is everyone so sad?" Bella asked. She looked worried. Grandma frowned. "Ok hide and seek. I'm counting to twenty. 1. 2. 3." I giggled and ran off. Bella walked behind me. She looked sad too but when she saw me looking at her she smiled. "Let's hide on the roof!" I smiled. Emmett never looked out there. We always came back in through the window when he took too long to find us and hid somewhere that wasn't as good. Once we got outside I asked Bella if our family was okay. Bella sighed. "Ali just remember that no matter what happens Emmett you and me will always stay together. And that we all love each other." I smiled at that. "We're best friends, right Belly?" she smiled really big. "Forever! Pinky promise" I stuck my pinky. "Forever!" I repeated.

It was eight o'clock and mommy and daddy weren't home yet. Emmy and belly decided we should watch a movie and wait in the living room. We grabbed lots of blankets and pillows and made a fort bed on the floor and put in the movie Annie. They let me pick. Emmy was not so happy with it but since he is a good big brother he put the movie in. I started to feel sleepy and closed my eyes. My big brother and sister thought I was asleep because they started talking about stuff I knew they wouldn't want me to hear. "Em do you think they are really going to do it?" Bella sounded sad. "Yeah. I think she is leaving. I heard she wants to take us all with her. But dad won't let her do that." Emmett whispered. I pretended to breathe slower. I was a good actress. "What happens if they separate us?" Bella asked. Oh no! Who is going to separate us? And who is leaving? "I don't know. If they divorce who do you want to go with?" Emmett asked. Bella stayed quiet for a few minutes. I thought I heard crying. "I don't know. But I don't want to go or stay anywhere without you or Alice." mom and dad are divorcing? I couldn't help but start crying. "Oh Ali!" Bella yelled. "Oh no Ai it's going to be okay!" Emmett said. He and Bella came over and hugged me. We all fell asleep like that. Not knowing that tomorrow was going to change our lives. I dreamed of me leaving Bella and Emmett and moving far away. I didn't want to leave them. But I knew that it was going to happen.

I woke up and in a cold sweat. That was ten years ago and the last childhood memory I had of us three living together. It's been a long time since I that memory haunted me. But haunted me it did.

That nightmare returned every night this week. Even all these years later, the memory makes me cry, it used to occur every night but after a couple of years it finally gave it a rest. I talk with my siblings every day. We text, email, video chat, call. When we were younger we didn't get to talk a much but once we got into middle school we all had phones. I moved away with my mother to Chicago. Emmett and Bella stayed with dad in forks. I see them four times a year. Mom goes on a vacation and takes us three kids every Christmas. We visit our grandma in Texas. Spring break I go to forks and visit. Dad comes to Chicago for my birthday every year. He brings Bella and Emmett. We make a weekend out of it. We go out to dinner and just spend time as us. Mom and I go spend a weekend in Seattle with Emmett and Bella on their birthdays. But since their birthdays are only two weeks apart we do a joint birthday celebration with them and that's it. Four times a year. Bella and Emmett refused to go with mom, so I did. They were so angry at her when they found out she was leaving dad. Bella and mom got close again over the years, but Emmett never fully got over it. When mom remarried five years ago and Emmett refused to go to the wedding. It was in Hawaii. Phil was a minor league baseball player, and he wasn't really all that good. He couldn't find any jobs and so they decided he would take a coaching job here in Chicago. I liked Phil but he wasn't my dad. When he came into the picture I got a new "sister". Victoria is awful. She doesn't have any fashion sense, she wears tiny clothes. She does always seem to know how to get out of trouble. Her boyfriend James is always over and he hits on me when Victoria isn't watching. Victoria calls me weird because I only have one friend in Chicago. Edward mason. My best friend. Edward always seems to know what people are thinking; he can read people really well. I just look at him and he understands what I am saying. Me on the other hand. I just know things. We are an odd pair. But we have to stick together. Most people think we're freaks. Emmett and Bella are glad I have someone sticking up for me, even though they haven't met him yet. Whenever my siblings and I all get together it's mostly catching up and utilizing every second we have together. Edwards nice, he is moody though sometimes gets grumpy when things don't go his way. All the girls chase after Edward which makes guys hate him. Edward is handsome and a complete gentleman, and also an awesome friend. Basically he became my brother first day of second grade. His parents, Elizabeth and Edward senior, are great. I spend most of the weekend at their house. Edward is quiet when we're at his house and I have a feeling him and his don't get along very well, but he adores his mother. I am slightly envious of their relationship, the love they share it's so beautiful. Elizabeth has turned her motherly affection towards me in the past years. Everybody needs a caring mother, not one you have to take care of.

I started skipping to my first class. I love Fridays. "Cheerful today." Edward observed as he skipped beside me. He normally doesn't skip with me, strange. "Cheerful today?" I questioned him. He stopped, he looked a little nervous. "Edward just tell me." he took a deep breath. "Alice you know I love you, and would do anything for you. So I am asking you if youwouldpretenedtobemygirlfr iend." he said so quickly I almost didn't catch it. Key word ALMOST. I raised my eye brows at him, pulling off a fabulous poker face. He sighed out "Tanya!" I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. I grabbed his hand, "You must skip with me then "boyfriend"!" he flashed me his lopsided grin, "Deal!" he said as he picked me up into a bear hug that reminded me of Emmett's, and spun me around. And that's how the school day went, us holding hands skipping around. After the first class Edward was getting moody about the skipping but didn't complain. After school was over he gave me a mock glare, "Geesh! Remind me next time to recruit a different fake girlfriend. Seriously skipping?" he laughed, "you're one of a kind Ali. I knew that before but this just backed it." I grinned at him, "Thank you, and I always skip on Fridays." Edward rolled his eyes, "Ali you mope on Monday's, prance on Tuesday's, basically run on Wednesday's, bounce on Thursday's, and skip on Friday's. You don't just walk like a normally person, but I didn't think you would make me skip around all day." I laughed that he knew that, it was a subconscious act on my part, I just realized this pattern. The expression on my face must have given me away. Edward busted up laughing. "You didn't even know that did you?" I stuck my tongue out at him; well he had his own pattern I have memorized too. "Well Eddy." I started with his hated nickname. I grinned. "You are irritated on Monday's, sarcastic on Tuesday's, good-humored on Wednesday's, grumpy on Thursday's, and just plain moody on Fridays." he rolled his eyes, "you made that up." I gave him my evil laugh. "MUHahaha. You know I'm right. It doesn't really like sense but it's how you are." Edward chuckled, "Do you want to come over to my house or not?" at that moment Tanya started walking in our direction, we nodded at each other and took off running towards his house. It was only a block away. Out of breath when we got there, laughing so hard tears were falling. "Did you see her face?" I wheezed. He nodded his head frantically. "Tanya Denali?" Mrs. Mason asked. As we walked into the kitchen laughing. "Oh yes. She was very unnerved to see me as Edwards "girlfriend" today." Mrs. Mason looked at us both than busted out laughing. Her laughing was so contagious soon Edward and I were on the floor. "Mom you should have seen your face. You looked so shocked for a moment." Edward said as the laughter died down, because none of could breathe. She smiled at us, "The idea of you two together is shocking. You'll have fun keeping up that." she winked at us. Edwards's eye brows came together. "Oh you haven't thought it through? Surprising." she said sarcastically with a giant grin. She pulled us both into a hug. "Remember one little lie leads to another. As hysterical as this may be, remember the truth will always set you free." I smiled at her. Edward laughed. "That rhymed and sounded kind of like a fortune cookie." his mother laughed, "Homework you two, and then you can have some cookies." she grinned. I started jumping up and down, "Snicker doodle cookies?!" I asked excitedly. "Of course!" she giggled. Mrs. Mason is the greatest cook ever. "You know mom if I find a girl who cooks a tenth as well as you, I'll marry her on spot." Edward declared. Mrs. Mason mused up his already messy hair. "I'm not sure of you'll ever get married at that rate." I said seriously. Mrs. Mason giggled again, "Alright enough sucking up. Homework." We walked up to Edwards's room and began on our homework and our typical Friday routine.


End file.
